Not So Bad a Valentine's Day
by Angel Bunnies
Summary: Amu detested Valentine's Day. HATED it. She didn't get why everyone acted all mushy just because of one day of the year. It was pretty annoying, too. "Maybe this was not so bad of a Valentine's Day after all." Amuto.


**-ONE~SHOT-**

* * *

"Are you giving anyone anything for Valentine's Day, Hinamori-san?" Sayuri, a girl in Amu's class, asked.

"No. I don't see the point in acting all lovey-dovey just because it's February 14th." Amu snapped, causing Sayuri to nod before leaving, muttering something along the lines of 'Really is Cool and Spicy!'

"I would give Amu-senpai chocolate, but I think she's too cool to celebrate a holiday like this," Amu overheard Seiichiro, a boy one grade younger than her who claimed to be her "#1 Fan" say to his friend.

Amu detested Valentine's Day. She hated it. HATED it. She didn't get why everyone acted all mushy just because of one day of the year. What was so special about that one day? It didn't make sense. It was pretty annoying, too, to hear everyone going on and on about "do you think they like me?" and "guess who gave me flowers?" and "I'm giving chocolate to this person!"

"I hope he likes the chocolates I'm going to give to him!" One girl behind Amu squealed, and Amu decided she couldn't take it anymore.

She decided to get some fresh air. There was one place Amu knew she could be alone at. The roof of the school, of course. Amu walked away from the crowded hallways and up the stairs to the roof, where there was no one else, as usual. Amu could see the students below her talking– probably about Valentine's Day like everyone else.

Amu took a seat on the roof. This was the one place she could just sit and think to herself. Amu thought about her hatred for Valentine's Day. If only there was another person that couldn't stand Valentine's Day, who was experiencing the same pain she was. But Amu knew better than to get her hopes up. After all, other than her, who could possibly hate Valentine's Day?

Amu's phone beeped, interrupting her from her thoughts. Amu checked her phone to see that it was a text from Yaya.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**To: Amu Hinamori**

**From: Yuiki Yaya**

**Subject: WHERE R U?!**

**Amu-chi, class is gonna start in five minutes! Where r u?! :3**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Amu quickly sent her a text back.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**To: Yaya Yuiki**

**From: Amu Hinamori**

**Subject: Re: WHERE R U?!**

**I know, I'm coming. I'm just at school like everyone else.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Amu didn't include that she was on the roof since then Yaya would probably come get her and make her come to class, and Amu wasn't planning on going there yet. After sending the text, Amu just sat on the roof, watching the birds chirp around her as she sat in a peaceful silence. A silence that was interrupted by the beeping of her phone (again!). Amu sighed before reading her new text, this time from Rima.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**To: Amu Hinamori**

**From: Rima Mashiro**

**Subject: (none)**

**Amu, class is starting in two minutes. Where the heck are you?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**To: Rima Mashiro**

**From: Amu Hinamori**

**Subject: (none)**

**I know, I know, I'll be there when class starts. No need to worry about me.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Amu decided to turn her phone off so she wouldn't be interrupted anymore and thought about how she wished it would be February 15th already and Valentine's Day would be over. She heard the bell ring, but didn't bother getting up yet. Besides, her teacher would probably let it go if she was late since it was _Valentine's Day_. Ugh. How annoying.

Amu was interrupted from her thoughts when a hand lightly tapped on her shoulder, and she jumped slightly. Who could have possibly found her here? Amu looked up to see none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, another student at Seiyo that was older than her, in the High School Division. Amu never really spoke to him much, except for a few short conversations, all of which Ikuto had managed to irritate her in. Amu didn't particularly like Ikuto; she found him annoying.

"You should be in class right now," Ikuto pointed out.

"So should you," Amu retorted.

"Fair enough," Ikuto shrugged before taking a seat next to her on the roof. "So," Ikuto said. "What brings you here?"

"I might as well ask you the same question," Amu said.

"Well, I wanted to get away from the rest of the students," Ikuto explained. "It's really annoying how they act all lovey-dovey and stupid just because of one holiday."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I completely agree. I came to get away from them too." Amu found herself smiling slightly before she stopped. Sure, Ikuto couldn't stand Valentine's Day like her, but that was no reason for the two of them to become friends. Although she did remember wishing there was someone else that loathed Valentine's Day, too.

"So, are you going to go to class anytime soon?" Ikuto questioned.

"Maybe. Are you?" Amu inquired.

"Depends," Ikuto sighed. "We're probably going to have to do something for Valentine's Day, like make a card for our parents or make a bouquet out of tissue paper flowers."

"Yeah, and of course there'll have to be time for students to pass around little cards for eachother. I'm way too old for that." Amu complained.

"You think YOU'RE too old for that? What about me? I have to do that and I'm a senior." Ikuto said.

"I don't get why people make such a fuss about one small holiday. Who invented Valentine's Day anyway?" Amu rested her elbow on her lap and her chin on her elbow.

"Well," Ikuto began.

"You weren't supposed to answer that," Amu stopped him.

"You know, class started a few minutes ago," Ikuto reminded Amu.

"I don't care. If you're that desperate to get to class, then go." Amu responded.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here with you," Ikuto said, causing Amu to flush a little, but she shook it away. "You know," Ikuto started, "I'm actually pretty glad that there's someone who detests Valentine's Day as much as I do."

"Me too." Amu admitted. Ikuto didn't seem so bad anymore now that they actually had something in common.

"You said you wanted to get away from the other students, but why exactly did you pick the roof of all places?" Ikuto asked.

"Because no one ever comes here." Amu replied.

"You know students aren't allowed here, right?" Ikuto questioned.

"Yeah, but you're up here."

"So are you."

"So are you!"

"But you were here first," Ikuto pointed out.

"So? If a teacher or someone came here, they wouldn't know that," Amu reasoned.

"I could tell them," Ikuto said.

"I could say you're lying," Amu fired back.

"Fine then, you win," Ikuto gave in.

"What? You're just going to quit like that?" Amu inquired.

"Quit what?" Ikuto pretended to be clueless.

"Our…argument." Amu answered.

"Yeah," Ikuto said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to quit."

"Ugh!" Amu groaned. He had somehow managed to annoy her–again. Amu wondered how he could do that, manage to irritate her somehow in every one of their conversations. Although she did kind of enjoy their little arguments.

"So, Amu, did you give anyone anything for Valentine's Day?" Ikuto questioned.

"How do you know my name?" Amu didn't answer his question.

"That doesn't matter. Now answer my question." Ikuto didn't answer her question either.

"What question?"

"The one about Valentine's Day."

"What about Valentine's Day?"

"I asked you if you gave anyone anything for Valentine's Day!" Ikuto practically shouted. Now it was his turn to be annoyed at how Amu managed to keep on avoiding his questions. He did that to her too, but still.

"Now you know how it feels when someone really irritates you," Amu avoided his question _again_. Ikuto wondered how Amu always did that.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Ikuto admitted.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop…stop giving up all the time just to annoy me!"

"Who says I'm doing it to annoy you?"

"STOP IT!" Amu shouted in his ear, causing Ikuto to back away and put a hand on his ear.

"Ow, that was loud," Ikuto said.

"Well, you deserved it," Amu stuck her tongue out at him childishly, only to have him blow a raspberry at her in an equally childish manner.

"Hey, you never told me if you gave anyone anything for Valentine's Day," Ikuto pointed out.

"Obviously not. I already told you, I hate the holiday," Amu snapped a little meanly, and when seeing Ikuto's hurt expression, added, "Sorry if that sounded a little mean."

"I was faking it," Ikuto smirked. "I wasn't really sad. I just wanted to hear _you_ say sorry."

"Why me?" Amu asked.

"Because you act so 'Cool and Spicy' I figured you would be to stubborn to ever apologize to anyone," Ikuto explained.

"I do not!" Amu denied it. "And I'm not stubborn either."

"I would've figured someone like _you_ would despise Valentine's Day," Ikuto said.

"What makes you think that?" Amu questioned just like Ikuto knew she would.

"You're not very loving or caring," Ikuto told her.

"I can be loving and caring when I want," Amu insisted.

"Then prove it," Ikuto challenged.

"Fine," Amu smirked and leaned in closer to Ikuto so their faces were centimeters apart. Ikuto closed his eyes, obviously expecting a kiss. "See ya," Amu said and instead of kissing him, she pulled away before exiting the roof.

"Hey, how was that loving or caring?" Ikuto called after her, but Amu ignored him and kept on walking.

Amu didn't really care that she was late for class. Besides, she admitted talking to Ikuto had been fun–probably more fun than whatever activity they would be doing in class. Amu let herself smile, a real, big smile, the first one all day.

"You know what?" She asked herself once she was alone in the hallways. "Maybe this was not so bad of a Valentine's Day after all."

* * *

**A/N: I made this one-shot for Valentine's Day since it's today! This doesn't even feel like an Amuto Romance...just a weird friendship kind of. Oh well... :'D Please review! :)**

**EDIT: I said this was a one-shot, but I might change it and make it two or three chapters instead...and then it can actually be romance instead of weird friendship. XD**


End file.
